<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i dream of blanket forts by dollsome</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349393">i dream of blanket forts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsome/pseuds/dollsome'>dollsome</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gilmore Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:33:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsome/pseuds/dollsome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorelai laments a childhood dream that never came true. Luke comes to the rescue (as always).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Danes/Lorelai Gilmore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i dream of blanket forts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt "Luke/Lorelai + Blanket" from svgurl410 over on Tumblr. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What’s that thing you always wanted as a kid but never got?” Lorelai asks one night while they’re lounging on the couch in the glow of the TV.</p>
<p>“Peace and quiet.”</p>
<p>“It’s just me here, Sir Grumps-a-Lot. It’s okay to be a little off-brand.”</p>
<p>“Can you imagine growing up with Liz? She’s really calmed down in adulthood, by the way.”</p>
<p>“Well, okay. Fair.” Lorelai ruffles Paul Anka’s ears and stares dreamily into the distance. “I wanted a blanket fort.”</p>
<p>Luke looks over at her in surprise. “You never had a blanket fort?”</p>
<p>“When you think of Richard and Emily Gilmore’s Guide to Parenting, does the phrase ‘blanket fort’ factor anywhere into that concept?”</p>
<p>“No, I guess not.”</p>
<p>“Every time I would try to build one, my mother would thwart me with a fun lecture about how I wasn’t a hobo or part of a traveling circus. And the nannies were no help; they’d totally freak at the thought of my mother seeing what I’d done, and they’d take those suckers down and fold ‘em neatly and put ‘em away.”</p>
<p>“The fact that there were nannies, plural, makes it seem like they were right to be afraid.”</p>
<p>“Oh, they were absolutely right to be afraid. But couldn’t at least one of them have sacrificed her livelihood to make a blanket-fort-deprived kid’s dream come true?”</p>
<p>“You probably shouldn’t hold it against them.”</p>
<p>“I bet you were a good blanket fort architect.”</p>
<p>“I was more into camping,” Luke says. “You know. Tents.”</p>
<p>“Tents?” Lorelai gives him her judgiest look.</p>
<p>“Tents.” No reaction to her judgment. The man is totally straight-faced.</p>
<p>“Ugh. Who likes tents more than blanket forts? The only time I’m pro-tents is when you’re stitching them together for my daughter’s goodbye party in a gesture so profoundly wonderful that the Stars Hollow Gazette called it, quote, ‘proof that Lorelai Gilmore should lock that down immediately.’”</p>
<p>“Think about it. What’s the point of a blanket fort? You’re already inside.”</p>
<p>“You’re just trying to make me feel like I didn’t miss out on blanket forts,” Lorelai says, poking his chest affectionately. “Which you can’t, by the way. This wound is deep and eternal.”</p>
<p>“This seems like a good time to remind you that our planet is burning and there’s a bunch of bozos running the country into the ground.”</p>
<p>“Are you trying to force me to have perspective about my objectively very privileged upbringing?”</p>
<p>Luke shrugs innocently.</p>
<p>“<em>Un</em>believable,” Lorelai tuts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Predictably, Lorelai comes home from The Dragonfly a few days later to find their living room transformed into the blanket fort of dreams. Every single blanket they own has been co-opted into the cause, plus a few that she doesn’t recognize.</p>
<p>“Luke?” she calls.</p>
<p>“You’ll have to meet us in here,” comes his muffled voice from somewhere inside the fort.</p>
<p>“Please tell me ‘us’ isn’t you and Kirk.”</p>
<p>“Paul Anka. He either loves it or hates it. I can’t tell yet. Either way, he won’t budge.”</p>
<p>She gets down on her hands and knees -- which is, depressingly, a slightly more painful process than it used to be -- and crawls into the fort. There are fairy lights strung up all throughout, turning the darkness cozy and warm. (Real Stars Hollow men know how to hang fairy lights.)</p>
<p>She finds her boys hanging out on a magnificent pile of pillows in the heart of the fort. Luke is crouched down beside Paul Anka, whose tail thumps at the sight of Lorelai.</p>
<p>“You do know we’re married now, right?” Lorelai says. “You’re supposed to start disappointing me instead of making all my most ridiculous and extremely specific lifelong dreams come true.”</p>
<p>“I’ll keep that in mind.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Lorelai says, settling in with him and Paul Anka in the pillow nest of dreams. In a stage whisper, she adds, “Not really, though, right?”</p>
<p>“Nah,” Luke says, putting his arm around her. “Where’s the fun in that?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>